


'Aaliyah'

by zaynsperfectlashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Gay Parents, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsperfectlashes/pseuds/zaynsperfectlashes
Summary: "Nothing", Zayn pecks his lips again, "gives you the right to take my morning kiss away from me. "





	'Aaliyah'

"Hmmm. I wonder where my glasses went." Zayn says out loud with his hands spread out in front of him, pretending to feel things around.   
" _Oh god_ , I can't even see a thing. Guess I'll have to stay blind today."

He hears a faint giggle probably slipping through a hand clamped tightly to a mouth. 

"Since I'm old, I can't even hear. I can't hear _anyone_ laughing."

The giggles get louder and Zayn sneakily follows them. He bends down to look under the living room table and finds a crouched figure, little pink hands clamped over her eyes, hair falling over her face with how long it's getting and legs pulled together. Zayn doesn't miss the wide smile on her face, cheeks red from giggling.

"Where's my Aalu at?" Zayn pretends to look for her.

She slowly removes her hands from her eyes and looks at Zayn, finds him on his knees and searching for her and slowly crawls out.

"Baba, silly. I was here." She points to the table and laughs.

Zayn turns to her, still on his knees.   
"Baba can't see anything babe. Where are my glasses?"

She rushes to the table, bends down and drags Zayn's glasses out from under it.

"Here. Baba you're old. " She giggles.

Zayn takes the glasses from her, puts them on the couch and scoops her up. He sets her on his shoulders with a leg on each side and her chest at the back of his head.

"I am not old. See, Baba's still a hero."

"Uh huh." She shakes her head.

Zayn tilts his head a little, "Then what?"

"Baba's a superhero."

Zayn grins and kisses her hand.

-

"Aaliyah baba will miss you okay. Be nice to everyone." Zayn pokes her nose and she smiles, her eyes squint close, crinkles adorning them, just like Zayn.

"Miss you too Baba." She kisses his nose quickly.

"Good morning Aaliyah."

She turns to look at the man behind her, already grinning wide.

"Good morning" she sneaks a look at Zayn from the corner of her eye and continues, " _Mr. Styles_."

The man's eyes widen and he playfully glares at her, "Don't call me that. Makes me sound old." He crouches down to her level.

"Baba and Harry, both oldies." She giggles behind her hand and that's when Harry looks at Zayn, both of them crouched in front of each other with Aaliyah in between.

"Good morning." Harry smiles, averting his eyes down.

"Good morning _Mr. Styles_." Zayn teases, Harry's head shoots up and he pouts.

Aaliyah and Zayn laugh and hi five each other.

"Aaliyah!" A little boy yells her name and she hugs Zayn quickly and rushes off to him.

Zayn stands up, straightening his suit and Harry follows.

"Mr. Styles. Could you step aside with me please? I'd like to talk."

Harry's eyes go wide, his body jerks in Zayn's direction but he quickly takes a step back and nods.

They walk to a small room, just a few steps away. It's filled with drawings and scribbled notes pasted onto the walls, pinned to the board and some stapled to his diary on the table, given to him by these small kids. Harry likes to call it this room his office, it's probably far from it but he likes it.

They step into the room and Harry's pushed against the wall and Zayn's pinning him, their bodies flush against each other. Harry hits his head against the wall and groans but before he can whine, Zayn catches Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs at it, bites at the plumpness of it and when Harry shudders, he lets it go.

He waits a beat before enveloping Harry's mouth with his own, his tongue finding its way to Harry's and licking at every creek and corner it can reach, tasting the wet curves of his mouth.

Harry surrenders to him then, mouth slack open for Zayn to thrust his tongue in and out with Harry gripping at his collar and tugging at it when he shakes.

Zayn licks a final stroke inside his mouth and then leans back a little, with their lips just an inch apart. He breathes into Harry's mouth and Harry groans, a loud and shameless "Zayn!" Zayn licks Harry's lips, drags his tongue on the bottom lip and feels it throbbing and quivering beneath his tongue.

He pulls back and looks at Harry, who's looking back at him, hooded eyes and open mouth.

"I thought," Harry breathes.

"You didn't give me my kiss this morning." Zayn brushes Harry's hair away from this forehead, scooping them back gently.

"I thought you were still mad at me from last night. So I left the house early."

Zayn shakes his head, "Nothing" he pecks Harry's lips again, "gives you the right to take my good morning kiss away from me."

And Harry smiles, a little cheeky, "Okay daddy."

Zayn guffaws a laugh at that.

"I made Aaliyah a sandwich and pancake. Did she have it?" Harry asks.

"Yes sir."

"Did she finish it?"

"Yes sir."

"Did she-"

"Yes she practiced eating the pancake with her fork."

"Did you give her-"

"Extra syrup? Nope."

Harry sighs then, relaxing against Zayn. He wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and pulls him closer, nudges his nose with his own and whispers, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too babe."

"Did Aaliyah ask for me?"

"Yeah, she did, threw a fit when I said you already left. Also hid my glasses under the table."

Harry laughs, a loud sound and immediately clamps a hand to his mouth and Zayn's reminded of Aaliyah doing the same thing when she giggles.

"I'll make it up to her."

"And me?" Zayn wiggles his eyebrows.

"We'll see." Harry winks and Zayn leans in to peck his lips again.

"I'll pick you guys up in the evening. Have fun." He ruffles Harry's hair and Harry pokes his tongue out at him

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. ❤️  
> Tell me what do you think.


End file.
